This invention relates generally to a measuring system and more specifically to a non-contacting deviation measurement system that may be used, for example, to determine whether the level of propellant in a projectile casing falls within predetermined acceptable ranges.
Projectiles such as bullets and other small caliber ammunition are available in a variety of standard sizes, and as such their structure and function are well known. Projectiles are often manufactured using an assembly line wherein a predetermined amount of propellant is dispensed into a cartridge casing. Prior to insertion of the bullet, the level of propellant is measured to determine whether the actual amount of propellant falls within a predetermined range deemed acceptable for the particular projectile being manufactured.
Existing mechanical propellant level measurement systems generally lower a probe into the casing until the probe contacts the upper surface of the propellant. The height of the probe is then analyzed to determine the height of the propellant column in the casing. The mechanical nature of the contacting probe is subject to inherent variations or errors in the measurements, for example due to slanted propellant in the casing or propellant yielding to the weight of the probe.
With the development of efficient modern propellants, smaller volumes of propellant are required for a given projectile. Thus, the level of precision and accuracy desired in measuring propellant levels may exceed the capabilities of mechanical probe-type measurement systems.
There remains a need for a measuring system capable of repeatable accurate measurements of high sensitivity. Preferably, the measuring system does not contact the object being measured.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R.1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.